Lost in Neverland
by Fangirl1029
Summary: Maxine Cooper (OC) lands somewhere in Neverland after running away from her home in Los Angles, California. Here, she finds the arrogant boy Peter Pan and his group of "Lost Boys." She never thought she would fall for a boy like him. But, in Neverland. Anything can happen...
1. Somewhere

**Max's POV**

I wake up with pain all throughout my body. There is nothing to look at around me besides foliage, rocks,and dirt. I try to stand up which shoots pain up my legs. As I turn my head around to find my pack I find out my neck is aching. I can only remember bits and pieces about what happened last night.

Woken up so I could be told to run away from our burning camp site. Chasing after my group to catch up, but then being snatched back by someone, having a hand cover my mouth. I didn't know who they were since they had all black on and a mask to cover their face. The clothing blended into the sky so nobody could see us. The person dragged me along towards the opposite direction from my group and shoved me into a helicopter. I was in it for about fifth-teen minutes until I was unanticipatedly shoved straight out of the helicopter and next thing I was falling at a rapid speed as the ground quickly came into sight. When I fell, I'm pretty sure I lost conscious for awhile.

It's around late noon now and the sun is bright in the sky.

"Good going Max." I mumble to myself. "You have no idea where you are and you can't find your supplies."

I scan the surrounding area until my eyes catch something shining. I walk over there and see my worn brown leather backpack covered with leaves and dirt. I bend down, ready to pick up my pack, when I hear a crunch. I pull out my dagger in one swift movement and spin around to the sound.

'What the-' I start to think. 'Stay focused, Max.' I think to myself.

I turn around and grab my pack and brush off the dirt and leaves, my guard still up. After I finish, I start to walk over to where the sound came from.

The first thing I notice is that the prints in the ground are shoe prints. Which would mean people live here. Next is that whoever was here is terrible about leaving a trail behind them. I figure following the trail wouldn't be so bad. I mean, it's not like I'm defenseless or anything. Plus, this person may be my only chance to survive here.

It starts to get dark around an hour later. I can already hear the sound of wild animals stirring so I need to find shelter. Quick. I wander around the trail so I could find it the next morning. A cave hidden by hanging vines it what I choose for shelter. I walk into the cave and make a 'bed.' A few extra shirts and a pair of jeans is all I have, along with my backpack. I fold the shirts and pants neatly and set them down to were I can sleep on them and use my backpack as a pillow.

"Night Max." I whisper and shut my eyes, dagger gripped tight in my hands.


	2. Meeting the Lost Boys, And Peter Pan

**Max's POV**

I wake up just as the sun peeks over the horizon outside. Sitting upright I listen for any sound of danger outside the cave while I clutch my dagger.

'1...2...3...4...' I think as the seconds pass and I stay quiet, listening for sound. 'Nothing, so far.' And with that I stand up on my feet and stretch.

I start to pack my clothes when I hear shifting outside the cave.

'Crap.' I think and start to hurry. I finish in seconds and clutch my dagger harder while I walk slowly to the entrance.

"I think she's awake." Says a voice. It sounds like a teenage boy going through puberty. Great.

"Why don't you check Felix?" Announces another guy.

'Im fucked.' I think and right at that, as if on cue, a teenager with sandy blonde, long, messy, ratty hair walks in.

"So you are awake." He says looking at me. He looks at my dagger in my hand and then at the clothes I wear.

"Who're you?" I ask, fiercely and point the dagger at him.

"You- you don't need to know who I am. But I need to know who YOU are, and why you're here. Oh! And also how you got here." He replies to me.

"How the hell am I going to tell you who I am if I don't know who you are? Plus, isn't your name like Felix or something?" I look at his expression. It doesn't even change.

"Yes my name is Felix. But what really matters is that you need to talk to Peter Pan. Now." Right at that moment he grabs ahold of my wrist. It was so sudden I dropped my dagger on the floor and I quickly regretted that. Felix then pulls me out of my cave where three more boys are standing there waiting for us. I guess.

"C'mon boys- we're going to take this intruder to Pan." At that moment a sack goes over my head and something hits my head. Then, I'm out.

"Wake up you little intruder." A British accent heavy in how this guy speaks.

My vision is blurry so it's hard to make out this guy's face. I blink a few times and his face comes in focus. He's leaning over me, his brown hair slightly dangling downwards, his green eyes looking at me with his eyebrows arched, and his smirk as he sees me looking at his facial features. With his looks, at my old high school he would be considered 'dreamy' to all the preppy girls. All I could think of is that he could kill me any second.

"So, you had a good look at me, obliviously. But now, we have to get to business. First off- what is your name and where did you come from?" He nods his head at me, wanting he to answer.

"Uh- ok so first off, my names Maxine Cooper. But if you call me Maxine I will slice your throat and watch you bleed out and die. I go by Max. And second, I'm from Los Angles, California. Ok?" I answer bluntly.

"Tough, and sarcastic. I like you. And another thing- can you hear this?" This boy puts a pipe up to his lips and blows into it. At first, I hear nothing. But then within moments I could hear music being blown out of the pipe.

"Yeah, yeah I can hear that. No stop it. That's really getting annoying." I reply to him. He lowers his pipe and smirks.

"Well then- Welcome our first lost girl Max. My name is Peter Pan, and this is your new home. Neverland." He bows in front like he's welcoming me, though it looks so sarcastic.

"Since when did I say I was going to stay?" The words rush out of my mouth before I could think. He quickly stands up right and looks at me with his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"You know what the sound for the pipe mean?" Peter Pan asks me but continues. "Have you ever felt abandoned or alone. Like nobody cares for you? I know you have. You can hear the music the pipe produces. You ARE one of us." He looks at me with his emerald eyes. O god, his eyes are really pretty.

'Max. Snap out of that. You're becoming weak.' I look at him hard a good long. Well, I guess it wouldn't be TOO bad if I stayed maybe a day or two. After all I did want to get away from California. "I'll- I'll stay." I sigh. He looks at me and smiles.

"Good. Well, I guess you need to know the boys more." He turns around and head for the door not waiting for me. "Well. Are you coming?"

Peter Pan gave me a whole tour of the camp pointing out different places like the fire pit, the hall, different bunks, and other stuff. I guess he noticed I zoned out because Pan stopped so sudden I ran right into him.

"Whoa, are you that bored?" Peter says as I back up away from him. I nod my head and he sits down on the ground. Peter Pan looks up at me then says "Hey, sit down" he then pats the ground next to him. "I'm not going to bite you or anything." I look down at him and give him a funny look before sitting.

"So, what do you think of this place?" He starts. Pan looks over at me while I try to find a good answer.

"It's uh- nice, I guess. If you want to die a death out in the middle of nowhere." I smile at my own stupid comment. 'Wow, I'm such a dork.' I think. Smiling at my own joke.

Peter turns his head to face and laughs a bit. "So that's what you think of this place. That sorta hurts. Anyways, what do you think of me and the boys?"

I think for a moment. Well, Peter does look nice enough but the boys, they look like they would murder or kiss me any second. Depending on their feelings at the moment. I finally say something to him. "Well you- your hair sorta looks like someone dumped a bowl of honey on your head and you can't wash the honey off so now it's just stuck in your hair and adds a lighter tone to it. And I mean, I guess you're okay- from what I know of you. But the boys... Well, they aren't the best around me." I confess. Pan looks at me again and burst out laughing.

"You are probably the most sarcastic, and funniest girl I've ever met." He manages to say in between his fits of laughter. "Do you really think my hair color looks like that?!" He shifts his body until he's facing me. Peter still has a smile on his face and he looks like he could start laughing again any second now.

I look at his face even more. He sounds so funny when he talks and laughs with a British accent and his facial expression is so funny right now I can't help but start to laugh, also. He gives me a funny look but starts to laugh again. Like I said, he could start laughing any minute. I finally get over it and pull myself together. He looks at me with a smile on his face and he winks at me.

I guess Neverland can't be that bad...


	3. Our Plan

**Peter Pan's POV**

It's getting dark when me and Max finally get up and go back to camp. When we get back I can hear the Lost Boys murmuring something about me and Max. I bet she heard it too, because all of a sudden she stops dead in her tracks.

"Peter?" She whispers. She looks up at me with her sparkling grey eyes while her brown, wavy, long hair falls into her eyes. "How the hell are we gonna get back into camp without them noticing?" Max looks at me and notices I don't pay attention so she nudges me in the side.

"Oh- uh... We could try going around back. You know around the trees in the back." I reply to her. She quickly nods her head and smiles.

We walk around while he boys continually talk about us.

"Do you think Pan likes her?" It sounds like Oscar.

"No, she probably has a thing for him. How would Peter Pan like someone like her?" Says Felix for sure. "He looked like he was going to slap her in the face when we brought her back." The boys start to laugh at that comment.

'If they knew I was listening-' I thought. All of a sudden Max grabs my wrist and drags me forward. She saw my face befuddled face and and chuckled.

"C'mon Pan" she says but I don't listen further.

'Is she already that comfortable with me?' I wonder. 'She acts like we're best friends or something, does she trust me that quickly?'

"Peter!" She quietly yells to get my attention. "Did you hear what I said?" She asks me. I nod my head unsure like and she knows it. Max explains her idea all over again while my attention is focused on her. "Okay. So what we can do is sneak in from behind and once these boys are done with their stupid conversation, you'll just walk up to them and be Al like, 'Sup bitches. I heard you guys.' All cool like and I'll like- I don't know, walk in with a smug look on my face or stab them. One of the two." Her plan was good, but she did not need to stab them. That would suck.

"I prefer if you just walk in and not stab the Lost Boys. Deal?" I say and she nods her head.

**Max's POV**

Peter agrees with this and I'm just thrilled. NOT because I like him or anythinggggg. Okay, maybe it's 'cause he sorta is cute and yeah... I mean, Peter is close enough that I could reach out and hold his hand. 'Shit Max. Last time you trusted a boy he messed with you then threw you away like you were a piece of trash.'

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_"Max," Dallas mumbled in my ear. "Yeah?" I reply my moving my lips towards his. "I- I've got to go soon, ya know.." He says breaking away from me. "What? Why? Can't you stay Dallas?" I say pulling up the covers now. 'Its freakin freezing.' He looks at me with his hazel eyes before turning away to throw on his shirt. "I need to work on some- school stuff." He says his tone unsure. "Dallas, stop messin' around. It's spring break, I KNOW for a fact you don't have any homework. What's wrong, Dallas?" I start to worry abit. 'Did I do something wrong?' I think. He looks over at me, smiles , and kisses me lightly on the lips. "Nothing babe. I just have to help a friend. M'kay?" He says while getting his things that were scattered all over my room and walks over to the door. _

_"Better put on your shirt." Was the last thing he said to me before he walked out the door. I wasn't convinced he was just 'helping a friend' so I threw on my tank top and a pair of Vans and walked out the room trying to follow my boyfriend. He walks out the front door of my house when I finally catch up to him. _

_Then, something I didn't expect happens. He walks across the street to the slut Amber's house where he's greeted by her wearing her most sluttiest clothes ever. I mean, I didn't even thing she was wearing clothes until Dallas pulled up her shirt while she dragged him inside and slammed the door. _

_"Fuck you Dallas Mitchell." I said while I walked up to the door and knocked like, 10 times till someone opened the door. Of course it was Dallas smiling until he saw me. "Max, it's- it's not wh-" He says trying to sound sympathetic."SAVE IT DALLAS MITCHELL." I yell at him. "Screwing me wasn't enough so you just had to go to Amber's house?" I yell about to cry. I quickly threw everything he gave to me at him. A seashell necklace he got from the beach, the cheap ass tribal leather bracelet, and his 'lucky' keychain. I actually managed to throw the keychain at his face and his lip started to bleed. I gave him a dark, sweet, smile and walked away. _

_I showed no emotion to our breakup on the outside, but on the inside I felt like every piece of me was falling apart. The minute I got to my room I threw myself on my bed and sobbed for hours. _

"Max, hey are you okay? Max?" I hear the births accent and I knew it was Peter Pan.

"Oh- uh yeah. I'm fine." I say smiling. He looks at me and smiles back. "C'mon. We have some Lost Boys to scare." I say with a devious smirk.

**Hai there! So ummmm... Yeah Im the author of this... Wow.. This is sooo akwo taco cause like, this is my first author's note, I guess. like this? Review it please! Oh and ummm, if you have any ideas for future chapters just comment them or something... Yeahhhh... Anyways I may not post much cause I'm sooo caught up with a stupid essay... Anyways, GOODBYE ONCERS! {please review! Reviews are like tacos and cupcakes to me. I luv em. :) }**


	4. The Fight

**Max's POV**  
I nudge Pan to walk forward right when the boys stop talking for a minute.  
"Are a wuss or something?" I say and he shoots me daggers and finally walks out.  
"You know boys, I've been listening the whole time." He says smoothly. The whole crowd goes silent.  
'And that's my cue.' I think. I start to strut out and all attention goes on me. Felix, of course says something to me which I was, of course, unamused until he said something about me and Peter.  
"Did you screw Pan while you two were gone? I mean, you two took along time." He asks bluntly. I swear, sometimes I could stick a dagger in his chest and be totally fine with it.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FELIX?!" Yells Peter all of a sudden. He looks like he was going to murder Felix too. I've never seen Pan talk to Felix like that.. He must have really pissed him off. I take the matters in my own hands.  
"Fuck no. Why the hell are you so concerned? Do you want me to lose my virginity to you? 'Cause I lost it like, months ago." I say in front of everyone. I could see half the Lost Boys expressions changed to a surprised look. I quickly came up with a line for that. "Surprised much?" I know, I know... It's cheesy but, oh well! And just like that I walk away towards my place not wanting to talk to anyone now.

**Peter Pan's POV**  
Felix has officially pissed me off. Did he actually suggest that subject? I was so mad at him I accidentally spilt "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FELIX?!" Before I could say anything else Max steps in. She states that, no we didn't bang. But then she tells Felix off by saying she would never sleep with him. 'Ouch. Man hat has _GOT_ to hurt.'  
"Damn Felix, you can't even get to her." I hear one of the boys mumbled under his breathe.  
Next thing you know it Max walks off. 'Well, I guess our night just ended.' I think to myself. I tell the boys that they should sleep. Right now. I hear them complain silently to each other as they walk away to their beds. I do the same.

I can't sleep and it's around midnight. All I can think about was how Max answered Felix. I want to go check in on her but I think against it. 'She would just think you're creepy Peter.' So I just lay in bed thinking, and thinking, and thinking. Of course I couldn't like her. She was just so, different. Different from most girls who I've met. 'But maybe her difference was a plus.' I just lay silently in my bed thinking about that until I fall asleep.

**Max's POV**  
I run straight towards my bed and flop right down on it. Truly, it's been a long day today and I was in no mood to talk. It starts to get dark and I could hear the Lost Boys walk away from the fire. I get up, wanting to wash up until I run straight into Felix.  
"Watch it!" He says as I just walk off, not acknowledging him. "MAXINE DON'T YOU WALK OFF LIKE THAT!" He yells.  
'God does he have to be so annoying.' I turn around and punched him in the face hearing a satisfying crack. Blood starts drip out of his mouth as I chuckle. He looks at me and swings a punch towards my stomach but I jump out of the way.  
"What a shame..." He says. As I stand there confused Felix kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying.  
"Fuck..." I groaned lying on the cold ground.  
"Watch who you push around here. Max." Felix starts. Of course he has no chance to finish since I kicked his leg and he fell face first on the ground. I do a flip and land upright, putting my foot on his shoulder.  
"Watch who you taunt. Felix." I kick him in the ribs, yet the minute I turn around there stands Oscar. He, like everyone else here, is taller than me, and wayyy more muscular than me.  
"Good one." He laughs and simply walks away.  
'Not what I expected.' I think and try to run towards my place. And of course, I can't run. My insides feels squished and trying to run doesn't make it any better. And then, to brighten up my day (not really though) I hear him.  
"Max what happened?" Stupid Pan says. I must have blood on me or something. I mean sure, this guy's cute but nah- he's annoying.  
"Nothing." I reply bluntly and walk away. Just like that. I'm alone so I go and wash up.

**Peter Pan's POV**  
As I lay awake i hear a commotion outside. It sit upright throwing on a shirt and put on some shoes. As I do that Felix yells something. 'This isn't so good.' I think. I run down and next thing I see is Max; blood dripping down her shirt and she's clutching her stomach. That- that was probably why Felix was yelling. No- scratch that- that WAS the reason he was yelling.  
"Max what happened?" I say.  
"Nothing." She answers bluntly and walks away.  
I focus my attention on finding Felix now which isn't so hard. He mutters something and groans in pain. Most likely.  
"That little bitch Max." He mutters furiously to himself. I clear my throat to get his attention and he looks up.  
"What did she do?" I ask him casually leaning against a tree.  
"Threw a punch at me and I started to bleed." He mutters. "And then she kicked my legs out from under me. Then kicked me in the side one time and walked off." He finishes.  
"You just got a real beating by a girl. What did you do back though?" I ask knowing he did something.  
"Uh-kicked her in the stomach." Is all he says. I wait a couple of seconds and he doesn't reply so I just walk away.  
"Night Fleix." I says still walking.  
"Night Pan."

**Max's POV**  
God I could throw up any minute now. I mean sure- I was used to being pushed around by the jocks at my old school and my brothers, but I never really been hurt THAT bad. I end up limping back to my bed, flopping down and putting my hands behind my head. I'm pretty sure I still have a fair amount of blood on me to cause suspicion tomorrow but for now. I don't care.  
Closing my eyes I hope sleep comes quick, but of course, it doesn't. I roll around, change my position, pull up the covers, pull down the cover, yet no matter what- I _DO NOT_ feel comfortable.  
Maybe it was the fact that I'm the only girl around, maybe it was that my stomach was in pain, or maybe (but I really doubt it) I miss home. I mean sure- it was tough there but at least I had _ONE_ thing I loved there. Which was my kitten. But here? Nah- I have nobody that I truly like and trust. I think the thinking was wearing me down because I finally get sleepy and drift off.


End file.
